


先婚后爱圣诞节番外

by shuixiandahu



Category: shuixian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixiandahu/pseuds/shuixiandahu





	先婚后爱圣诞节番外

沈巍脸皮薄，怎么可能让罗浮生一直嘲讽。

沈巍一只手臂将罗浮生抱了起来，直接将罗浮生放在桌子上，然后眼神危险的看着他说：“圣诞老人是不是该送礼物了。”

罗浮生起身凑在沈巍耳边，带着气音说道：“要我。”说完轻含住沈巍的耳垂，小舌头挑逗似的舔舐着。

沈巍的双手还在罗浮生光滑的大腿上，他突然皱眉说道：“下次别穿这种衣服了。”

沈巍这个醋坛子打翻了也不是开玩笑的，只是罗浮生却能开玩笑的混过去，他戏谑的看着沈巍挑衅的说：“怎么，你不喜欢么？”

罗浮生说着直接将腿一甩，脚上的长靴瞬间落地，一对白花花的大腿就这样暴露在空气中。

沈巍呼吸加重，暗道了句：“该死。”直接将门口的大衣裹在罗浮生身上，将人裹成了粽子然后抗在肩上走了出去。

罗浮生一时间没反应过来喊道：“哎……哎……哎！！”

罗浮生怎么也没想到沈巍被逼急了竟然来这一招，一路上多少小弟看着，罗浮生简直脸都丢尽了。

说白了还是自己作的。

一直到回到卧室，沈巍一把将人扔在床上，欺身上去。

“卧槽沈巍你干什……唔……”罗浮生还没说完就被沈巍堵住了嘴。

一番唇齿交战后，沈巍放开了上不来气的罗浮生，低声喘息着在罗浮生耳边说：“干你。”

罗浮生被沈巍用力的翻了个身，他还没反应过来，沈巍便粗暴的扯下了他的裤子。

沈巍的扩张做的很粗糙，像是等不及了直接挺身而入——

罗浮生忍不住惊呼：“痛……啊……啊……卧槽……啊……沈巍……你疯了……嗯……啊……啊……啊……巍……我错……我错了……啊……”

沈巍疯狂的律动着，像上了马达一样，罗浮生一时间被操的说不出完整的话。

这时候沈巍将罗浮生后面的衣服拉下一半，衣服刚好卡在胳膊的位置。

一红一白的对比，着实让人血脉喷张。

沈巍抽插的更加用力，更深。

“啊……嗯……嗯……啊……巍……不……不行了……啊……你……啊……啊……慢……嗯……太深了……啊……”罗浮生无助的抓着床单，承受着沈巍带给他的撞击。

就这样罗浮生又被沈巍吃干抹净一整天。


End file.
